The Rise of the Moon Goddess
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru not meant to be? (Well yeah, it's my story lol) Usagi was married to more than one person from Fushigi Yuugi? Read and find out more!


Okay you guys, this is just an idea I had for a long time and I wanted to know what you all thought  
about it, to see if I should write it (Although I might write it anyways lol)  
  
  
Okay it's a Fushigi Yuugi/Sailor Moon Crossover.  
I don't own either of them.  
  
First chappie is a little short, but next chappie will be longer. Okay? Cool.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Mamoru and Usagi were arguing. "I can't believe my mother betrothed me to YOU of all PEOPLE!"  
  
"She didn't." Said Setsuna.  
  
That was when Usagi and Mamoru realized that they had been talking to Setsuna when the fight broke out.  
  
"Elaborate, Setsuna."  
  
"Well, you got married to four men. They were all in love with you, and treated you way better than  
Endymion does. He treats you that way because you two are unhappy with each other. Your heart wants your  
husbands. His heart wants.... um... an IQ."  
  
Mamoru pops up "HEY! I have an IQ of..." he then trailed off to count on his fingers.  
  
"I rest my case." Setsuna said. "Anyways, your husbands are way in the past still. They miss you so much."  
  
"I miss them." She whispered. "I remember them." A small smile appeared on her face. "TAKE ME TO WHERE THEY ARE!"  
  
"As you wish..."  
  
  
In Ancient China....  
  
  
Usagi fell on the ground right in the middle of a Suzaku Shichiseishi and Seiryuu Shichiseishi fight.  
  
"Wha?" Asked Nuriko.  
  
"Is it alive, no da?" Asked Chichiri.  
  
"She's blonde." Said Nakago.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes. She screamed. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!"  
  
"We're the Su-" Hotohori was cut off by Usagi.  
  
"Nevermind, I do not care who you are. I want to know where my husbands are, immediately!"  
  
"Who are your husbands?"  
  
"Husbands?"  
  
"Plural, no da?"  
  
"As in more than one?"  
  
"Well no kidding, stupid ass!" Shouted Tasuki at the three.  
  
"We're right here." Said a familiar voice.  
  
Everyone looked over.  
  
"Seiryuu-sama?"  
  
Suzaku entered from the shadows as well. "This perfection is clearly the wife of I, Suzaku, and ever so tragically  
shared by the other three unworthy-"  
  
"Shuddap Suzaku, you'll fluff your feathers. She's my woman too!" Genbuu shouted.  
  
Byakko shook his head. "I wish you two would get a grip."  
  
Usagi grinned. "Suzaku!" She ran over to him and hugged him. "I missed your arrogance so much!" She kissed him quickly.  
"Genbuu! I missed your sarcasm!" She hugged him and kissed him too. "Seiryuu! I missed your bellicose." She hugged and  
kissed him. "Byakko, I missed your wisedom, calmness, and overall patience." She hugged and kissed him.  
  
"Can we go home now?" She asked.  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to stay on Earth for a while, with the Emporer Saihitei, also known as Hotohori."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Because Quinn is back."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes, and the other Gods locked up the realm so no one may come or go, to protect it from Quinn."  
  
"This Quinn guy is that bad?"  
  
"Only when he is teamed up with Metallia."  
  
"Damnit!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"All of the seishi shall stay with the emporer." Said Seiryuu.  
  
"Unless you have a problem with that?" Asked Genbuu.  
  
No one had a problem with that.  
  
  
  
Later on that evening.....  
  
  
"How do you guys... work out your.... umm...." Tasuki blushed, not knowing how to ask the question he wanted to.  
  
"Where is Suzaku at? He's been gone a good hour." Pointed out Nuriko.  
  
Suzaku walked out a few seconds later, looking very smug, the sparkle in his eyes a few tones brighter.  
  
Seiryuu set down his cards. "Gin." With that he left the same place Suzaku had been, Suzaku took his place.  
  
Two guards ran out a few seconds later. "Not this again! I did not take this job to listen to a few gods making a woman squeal!"  
  
Everyone looked at Suzaku. "I, Suzaku, demand you get back to your post. As for you, Tasuki, I, Suzaku, believe that I, Suzaku, have answered  
your question."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow... Where am I going with this one?? *Sigh*  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


End file.
